


Abilities

by GalwitMystoEggos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, and occasionally astronema’s temper, especially when she has dormant telekinesis, feat. some random alien tavern, kinda Stranger Things inspired, moral of the story: don’t insult karone’s father, post-LG, she just wanted to enjoy her drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/pseuds/GalwitMystoEggos
Summary: "Say that again”. . . “I dare you."The stranger shook his head. He felt his head pounding. His eyes felt like they were going to burst. "Who... are... you?" he choked."I'm Ecliptor's daughter." She slammed him to the ground.





	Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> about the title, I’m oh-so original… it’s one of the songs on the Stranger Things S1 soundtrack.
> 
> I don't know what this is

Karone strode up to the counter. "Golden Nebula, extra gold." She added a "please" at the end, feeling too much her former self without it. The bartender swirled a few vials and handed her a glass. She had been to that tavern once with Ecliptor, and that's what he got. He let her drink it, since he couldn't. Nor would he, he had told her, if he could. It makes you lose control. . .

She sat at a corner table, setting her drink in front of her. She swirled it around on the table, staring at the granules, mesmerized. She only looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. "Golden Nebula, aye?"

She whirled around. She was met with the curious gaze of an orange-scaled bulbous creature. "What about it?"

"Nothing, haven't seen it in a while.” He shrugged. “Someone would come here ever so often, order it, and just swirl it around. Staring at it, like you. Kind of odd. Looks too good to waste."

"I think drinking it would be a waste," Karone replied. She glanced at her drink and back at the stranger. "Who was this?"

"Eh, this warrior, Ecliptor. You know him? He was one of Astronema's lackeys, or something," the creature said with a hint of disdain.

_Lackey? Far from it_ , she thought. She felt herself clenching her fists. She plastered a polite smile on her face. "I think I've heard of him, yes."

"Good," the creature announced, taking a teetering step towards her. "Then you know he was a coward."

Karone almost sputtered. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "A coward? Why’s that?"

"Like Astronema. They both turned 'good', were on the Rangers' side." He made some gesture around his face. "Ended up needing some wonky robotics to get them to go back to our side."

"I don't see how that makes either of them cowards," Karone replied, turning her attention back to her drink.

"She's a human, so that's a given. I heard he followed her. Fool didn't even try to stop her."

"You don't know that," Karone muttered. He didn't try, and she loved him even more for it. Karone looked back at the stranger. "What happened to them?"

"She turned back to the human side, and he died. He was such a great warrior, you know? One of Dark Specter's favorites, I must say. Disappointing, though. Died a coward."

**  
_She held out her hand, remembering Andros' words: "Focus your thoughts, right? You can do it, Karone."_

_She focused on the book. She felt a surge of energy and the cover flapped open. Startled, she instinctively latched onto Ecliptor's arm._

_"Are you alright, child?" he asked, confused and concerned. "Did that frighten you?"_

_"Yeah... I've never done it like that before."_

_"You did a good job, try again?"_

_Karone looked up at him, wide-eyed. She didn't want to disappoint him, just like she didn't want to disappoint Andros. "I can try," she said fervently. Eyes closed, thoughts focused, she locked her mental energy onto the book._

_The book closed. That time, she didn't jump._

**

Her hand shot forward, and the stranger was thrust into the opposite wall like a ragdoll. A hush fell over the tavern. Dozens of glasses shattered and a shelf crashed to the ground from his impact. She stormed over to him, tables and chairs skidding out of her way.

Karone moved her hand upward, slowly, glowering as he struggled. "Say that again." The stranger was dragged up the wall, despite his best efforts to writhe free of whatever had taken control of his body. "Say it. I dare you."

The creature shook his head. He felt his head pounding. His eyes felt like they were going to burst. "Who... are... you?" he choked.

"I'm Ecliptor's daughter." She slammed him to the ground. “He was _not_ a coward. And he was my father, not my ‘lackey’.”

"You’re… Astronema?"

She kept the stranger pinned to the ground. "If you think I won’t kill you for your words..."

"Karone!"

She turned towards the voice. "What are you doing here?"

“Karone, stop!” Andros ran towards her. "What is going on?" He grabbed her arm, and she shoved him away.

She sent a steak knife dangerously close to the stranger's throat. It hovered as she spoke. "You will never speak that way of Ecliptor again, do you understand me?" She leaned close to him, the knife inching closer. "Do you understand me?"

The stranger nodded his head. "I'm--" The knife flew into the wall an inch from his neck. Karone stood up slowly.

"No words." She stepped over the crashed chairs and the doors flew open at her mental command. Andros looked around helplessly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, sir, are you ok?" The creature flinched away from Andros.

"Get out of here!" The bartender yelled, running towards him. "Don't worry about this... just leave."

Andros gave another apologetic look and ran out after his sister. "Karone? Can we talk about this? You almost killed someone, a complete stranger, for what?"

Karone had tears pouring out of her eyes. "It was the heat of the moment, I lost control. I was on edge anyway, being there, and then he said what he said and I lost it. I've never done anything like that, with..." she pointed to her head. "Not even as Astronema. Damn it, Andros."

"What happened?"

"I lost my reputation, that's what," Karone cried. "I want to do good, you know that? And I ruined it."

"Bar fights happen," Andros replied nonchalantly.

"Telekinetic ones involving an ex-villain almost killing some drunk stranger? Oh, I'm sure," Karone sighed. "I feel bad, but at the same time, I don't."

"What did he say, Karone?"

"He called Ecliptor a coward and said Ecliptor died a coward. Because he sided with me. And he called him 'Astronema's lackey' and I got this drink apparently he always got and we both never _drank_ it and that made me upset but yet I felt close to him, and then some stranger started talking to me and..."

Andros held his hand up to silence her. "Slow down, slow down. That's all?"

"Yeah, I overreacted. Ecliptor told me that one time when I was younger I knocked this boy's tooth out because he said Ecliptor was a horrid monster and couldn't possibly be my father. He always told me to keep my composure, but he'd do the same thing for me."

"I know he would," Andros replied, sighing. "The more I hear about him and you, the more similarities I see. But I don't think he would almost kill a drunkard in a tavern if they insulted you, would he?"

Karone shrugged. "Not a tavern. But somewhere else, yes." She buried her head in her hands. "I'm going home."

"You should stay at my place tonight,” Andros suggested. “I’d feel better if you did…" 

"Yeah, I guess I should,” Karone relented. “Just don't talk about this and don't try to parent me. But first, I wanna visit him, alone."

"Of course," Andros told her.

"Do you have any food, or do I need to go shopping for you again?" Karone asked with a half-grin.

Andros thought a moment. "I have waffles and coffee. And, uh…"

Karone sighed. “It’s a wonder you’re still alive,” she quipped, rolling her eyes.

“In my defense,” Andros began, holding his hands up. “The waffles have always been for you.”

“Su-u-ure,” Karone replied. “Whatever you say.”

“How about I do the shopping this time, and you go talk to your father, deal?”

Karone fist bumped him. "Deal."


End file.
